In love with my best friend
by XxXInuyasha's Little AngelxXx
Summary: What happens when your in love with your bestfriend but your afraid to tell him?What happens when he loves you back but is afraid to tell you?What happens when one night one gets drunk and accidentally spills the secret?A SasuSaku OneShot with hints.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing but this story **

**I hope you all enjoy this, I worked very hard =].**

* * *

**Sakura's Pov**

I sigh for what seemed the fifth time in an hour today as I kept gazing out the window of my bedroom, I was currently home sitting in my room with nothing to do but I was however reflecting on my life and my only dilemma because really no life is perfect and we all have our troubles at some point right? life wasn't that bad of course.

It had only been a month ago that I'd turn twenty one and really life couldn't be any better than this, I had an amazing job, an amazing family with amazing friends so really what more could a girl want? I lived by myself, I was independent and I loved it.

I had been since I graduated High School, I was on my way to becoming a successful doctor and I was learning from the best as well, Tsunade the head dean at Konoha Hospital was simply amazing. My parents are the best, they support me in every decision and love me. My friends are the greatest and lets not even get me started on my best friends, my boys Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and my girl Ino Yamanaka.

But really how tragic is it that I'm completely head over heals in love with one of my best friends, Sasuke Uchiha none in the less. I've been in love with him ever since we entered High School and he of course has no idea.

I couldn't bring myself to tell him how I felt back then and I doubt I ever will actually get a chance now. Back when we were in school something always got in the way whether it was my insecurity or the raging fangirls or the girlfriends he had because of course he was totally gorgeous and he still is, we have this ongoing joke on how everywhere he goes he leaves broken hearts behind to which he replies that he doesn't care, very typical of him.

Of course his looks are only in second place, nothing compared to as to why I even fell for him, he's just so amazing, very serious and very onto the point, I even love his attitude towards life. I guess it was bound to happen, no one knows me better than he does, no one knows him like I do, not even Naruto, not even Ino but don't tell her that, she'll get seriously pissed and start ranting on how I don't appreciate her, such a drama queen.

She however did know about my deep love for Sasuke, I knew I could trust her even though shes been known for that big mouth of hers,the girl loves her gossip. I didn't care though, I needed at least one person to re leave me of this secret if not for a while.

I couldn't tell Naruto, he was worse and he would most definitely tell Sasuke on account of them both being like brothers and Naruto never hid anything from Sasuke, I didn't want to risk myself. I'd basically known Sasuke my whole life on account that our mothers were best friends themselves in their childhood.

We have always been apart of each others life,We grew up together, he would spend the nights at my house when we were younger and I would too and we still have the habit of doing so even though were both twenty one now.

Sasuke owns an apartment not too far away from mine and at one point we had even lived under the same roof, during college actually, best years of my life. It had always been us two when we were younger until we began going to school, there we meet the friends we still cherish today.

I sigh as I felt a vibrating sensation on my left leg, I was getting a text and my phone was placed in my front left leg pocket. I looked down once I got my blackberry out, think of the devil. I frowned as I read the message standing up from my current seat.

Message from:

**~Sasuke~**

**I'm on my way over, I just broke up with Karin.**

Aug.6 _ 7:10 pm

I sigh again as I opened the door to my room while putting my phone back in my pocket as I made my way to my living room to wait for his arrival, with no necessity really, he had a key to my apartment just like Ino or Naruto but unlike them who barged in my house whenever they saw fit, he had a habit of letting me know,He has always been a private man, another quality I simply just loved.

Karin and Sasuke had been dating for a year now, It didn't surprise me that they had broken up, they had this ongoing off and on again relationship since they have been dating and I was pretty sure they had broken up at least up to six times but just because I was in love with him didn't make me any happy.

It made me unhappy that he had to deal with this woman, she was nowhere near being the perfect woman you'd like to spend your whole life with and that much he himself knew, she was so slutty and so flirty that it really made me wonder why he was still putting up with her, he deserved better. I of course had never asked him about this, it was none of my business who he chose to date, no matter how jealous it made me and how much it hurt, I never showed it.

He had had many relationships before and I was always the one who helped him out with anything he needed for them or gave him any advice he needed, I always did so with a smile on my face.

I was his confident, I was the one who was with him with every heart break, not that he cried over his failed relationships, Sasuke wasn't one to cry over some broken relationship. In my life I've probably seen Sasuke cry when we were younger about possibly three times, he was a very strong man physically and mentally and women weren't his weakness.

He would have been there for me as well but I never really focused on dating, I did had my fair share of boyfriends and some few small heart breaks but they meant nothing to me so I always went on without looking back, I always kept going. My policy of course was that as long as Sasuke was happy I was happy.

I then heard the lock click, I looked up at the door as it was being opened revealing a very frustrated looking Sasuke. I patted the spot on the couch next to mine as he made his way to me, he sat down and looked up at the ceiling. It was silent for a couple of minutes, I only starred at him, waiting for him to speak.

"I caught her cheating on me" I heard his low calm voice say.

I sigh, it hadn't been the first time, this was the second time, Sasuke had decided to give her one last chance, she had even begged for it and he of course had felt sorry enough, he wasn't in love with her and she knew this, that much he had made clear.

Karin wasn't an evil bitch, she was pretty okay once you got to know her and that's if you got around her flirtatious ways, she just couldn't control her hormones as it seems.

"How?" I whispered back as he change his position on the couch, his head was now on my lap as his body was spread across my long couch, I began to pass my fingers threw his black spiky hair. I always joked with him that it reminded me of a duke's ass, in all honesty it did.

He shrugged "I went to pick her up from work and there she was, making out with some guy" a small smirk made its way across his lips "she of course didn't know I was going to pick her up today, surprise surprise eh?" I shook my head,my own smirk visible.

"So I'm guessing its over?"

"Do you even have to ask?" I shook my head, guess that was a stupid question.

"Guess not" I gave him a small smile "though I hate to say this Sasuke but Naruto told you so" I heard him chuckle, it was true Naruto had warned him, once a cheater was always a cheater specially one who came across like her.

"Yeah" was his only reply.

It was silent then, my fingers still made their way in his hair, I loved doing this, It was something we did ever since we were little,he would let me do this whenever I was upset or something of the sort and now it was more of a habit really.

My phone then began to ring, I moved his head which earned me a grunt as I grabbed my cell out of my front pocket again, I smiled seeing my caller ID and then looked back at Sasuke who was back into a sitting position.

"Its Ino" He rolled his eyes, she wasn't his favorite person, he was always calling her annoying but then again he always called people annoying including me. I pressed the answer key while pulling the phone to my ear.

"Hey Ino" I greeted into the phone as I waited for her reply, Sasuke was starring at me.

_"_**Sakura! We so gotta go clubbing tonight!**_"_ I heard her squeal into the phone, I sigh.

"Why do we need to do such thing?" I saw Sasuke raise his right eyebrow.

_"_**Girl! Sai is back in town and we need to party it out besides today is Friday and I know you don't work tomorrow!**_"_ I rolled my eyes then, Sai and Ino have a long confusing history.

We had met Sai in Senior year and Ino had instantly fallen for him, she had a tendency to do that with guys so we didn't think it would last but boy were we wrong. Sai was one weird dude, he was the most dense person I've ever met and that's saying something because I know Naruto and he is just unbelievable.

Sai had been on a business trip up until now, he had been gone for months. Ino and he are together, they just had so many fights that it was hard to keep up with, picture a guy who is so mellow and calm with a drama queen, yeah your bound to get a riot out of it but hey it works for them, they have that balance in that weird way.

I sigh again "Who's gonna be there?" I heard her squeal again.

_"_**Naruto, Hinata, Shikamru, Temari and her brother Gaara with his girlfriend Matsuri**_"_ I heard her finish in one breath, she could talk for hours if you let her, she and I would talk so much when we were teens, that's how we earned the nickname parrots from Sasuke and Naruto, of course they had received a big beating for that. Just because I'm in love with the jerk didn't mean he could get away with things.

_"_**Tell her to bring the bastard!**_"_ I smiled as I recognized the voice in the background, It was Naruto.

Naruto and Sasuke had such stupid names for each other, Sasuke would call him loser while Naruto chose the all time fitting bastard. Sasuke did had his moments but he knew better with me, I could give a good punch and even when I could he was still such a jerk sometimes.

_"_**Shut up you idiot!**_"_ I heard her whine to him, I shook my head again _"_**Sakura, you better come and yes bring Sasuke with you!**_"._

"I will don't worry" I assured her quietly as I saw Sasuke give me a questioning look, I waved him off.

_"_**Alright then its settled, I gotta go now, I'm at the mall with Naruto and Hinata and were on our way to meet with Sai to catch a Movie**_"_ I smiled, Hinata and Naruto are such a sweet and cute couple.

Hinata had been a part of our lives longer than Sai had, we met her in Middle school and she had instantly clicked with us. The girl was so sweet and shy, totally the apposite from Naruto but it worked.

They had been dating now for three years now, Naruto had always been a slow retard and he still was to this day, Hinata had always had a thing for him but he never noticed till Ino and I stepped in, I mean enough is enough! and besides we all knew he did like her back all except for Hinata herself of course, I swear sometimes she could be as slow as he was well when it came to love and what not.

"Alright, see you tonight" I heard her whisper a small goodbye and I hung up the phone, I put my blackberry back in my pocket and then I turned to look at a still confused Sasuke.

"So whats going on?" Sasuke voiced in his calm voice, he was never one to overreact to anything, he always kept his cool even in bad situations.

"Clubbing tonight and your coming" He immediately shook his head "Come on Sasuke, it will be a good distraction."

"I don't need a distraction, I'm fine Sakura" He turned to look at the ceiling again.

I sigh "please Sasuke, it will be fun to say the least." I placed my best puppy dog look, one to which I know he could never resist.

He sigh as he looked at me "Your so annoying Sakura" He rolled his eyes when he noticed the smile that had broke on my lips. I threw my arms up in the air in celebration, he rolled his eyes again and just then his ring tone interrupted the moment.

He took his blackberry out because yes he and I had matching phones, mines had a pink cover and his had a blue one, his favorite color. He looked at the caller ID before answering with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Yes Itachi?" I heard his calm voice greet, I chuckled.

Itachi was Sasuke's brother, he was almost thirty years old. He was good company and a really nice person to talk to. He would baby sit me and Sasuke when we were younger and we would give him such a hard time, poor guy.

He was now married with two kids, twins actually and I simply loved them. He lived not too far away from here actually, in a small but elegant house. Sasuke's parents lived farther away, they were still living at the mansion where Sasuke and Itachi grew up in.

My parents were still living at the house I grew up in, It was nice to go visit that place once in a while, I did talk to my parents at least once a day and we saw each other once every month.

"No,I have plans for tonight" he replied after a few seconds of silence "yes, I'm with her now and shes fine" I smiled, he was a very caring man.

"Alright, I'll let you know" I saw him hang up the phone and put it away then "Just wondering if we could make it for dinner tonight".

"Aw he should have told me sooner" I shook my head.

"Yes well another time it seems" He shrugged, I rolled my eyes as I stood up from the couch looking at the watch I had hanging on the wall, It was seven o'clock, we only had an hour or so to get ready.

"Gonna get ready, your clothes are in the same place as usual " I looked down at him smiling, he left some of his clothes here for times like these, I had some of mine at his house. My apartment had two rooms, you could say the second one was his.

"Yeah, thanks" He gave me a small smile as he stood up making his way to the spare room that held his clothes as I made my way to mine.

At nine o'clock Sasuke and I left to Konoha's hot Club, The hottest Club in this town. When we got to the club we made our way to the table where we knew we could find the gang, once we did we took our seats and that's when the real party began.

**End of Sakura's Pov**

* * *

**Sasuke's Pov**

I wasn't exactly a party person, I hated all things loud and obnoxious but really I only accompanied Sakura because I knew I wouldn't hear the end of it from her and the dope, she probably thought that the puppy dog look still worked on me like it did back when we were kids, it still did just not as much as she thought it did.

I looked around our table then, Naruto who was sitting across from me in the round big table was babbling something to Hinata who was sitting next to him on his left as she in turn was all giggling and glowing with happiness, in all honesty I did not know what that girl saw in him, guess I shouldn't be talking seeing as I've had my share of crappy women like Karin.

I looked to my right where Sakura sat, she had her sake in hand as she talked to Ino who was across from her sitting in the middle of the dope and Sai, Gaara and his girlfriend were sitting next to him with Shikamaru and Temari, all of them with their sake in hand.

I for one didn't drink, if I did it had to be a special occasion and this was not the case.

I sigh as I looked down at my hands, Sakura had thought that being here would get me in good spirits and well that plan is pretty much a downer, I wasn't in a bad mood because of what she thought, yeah it was a bit bothersome that Karin and I were no longer together but it wasn't because I loved her nor anything, far from that.

The only reason why I even began dating Karin, the only reason I dated other women was because it was my desperate attempt at forgetting the one woman that did interest me, I had been in love with her ever since I can remember.

Being in love with your best friend had to be the most difficult thing in the world. It wasn't a surprise to me why I even loved Sakura, she was a smart independent woman who was caring and strong at the same time, she was the only woman besides my mother and hers that I really respect.

I never told her about my feelings because I didn't think she'd be interested in me, shes never shown any interest.

It must have been close to three in the morning when I finally decided that it was time to leave. It isn't like I had work tomorrow, weekends were my day off, I worked with my father and Itachi Monday threw Fridays in the law business but Sakura was already drunk beyond comprehension which was weird because she could usually hold her liquor pretty well.

She wasn't the only one who was out of it already, Naruto was almost passed out next to Hinata who never drank, she in turn was trying to comfort him while she helped him out of his seat. Shikamaru and Temari had left an hour ago with Gaara and Matsuri.

Ino was pretty drunk herself but not Sai, like me he had decided to stay sober, he would be Ino's ride home. As we were heading to the parking lot, Sakura was wobbling next to me in my arms, Ino and Sai were both walking our way as well, Ino in Sai's arms.

"Sakuraaaaaaa!" I heard a drunken Ino scream as we got to my car, her car was parked three parking spaces down.

"Ino shut up" I rolled my eyes as I tried to get Sakura who was almost passed out in to the passenger seat, I closed her door and once I did so, I turned to look over to Ino who was still out against the side of her car, Sai was rubbing his eyes in frustration.

"Sasukkeee!" She clapped her hands together "You guys should really get started on making babies!" what the hell?

"Ino your drunk" I rolled my eyes again as I went to open my door.

"But she loves you!" I stopped just before I could open my door, I looked back at her, Sai was getting her into to her seat. I shook my head as I got in my car, once I settled myself I looked to my right where Sakura was currently giggling in her drunken daze.

"What was wrong with piggg?" I sigh as I strapped her in her seat, I then began to drive out of the parking lot leaving before Sai.

"Shes drunk just like you are" I focused on the road in front of me, I was distracted however.

Ino had said Sakura loves me,that could be alcohol talking but maybe it wasn't, alcohol did tend to bring the truth out in people like when Naruto confessed to us in his drunken state that he had a secret love for scent candles on his 18th birthday, that was one funny day and to this day we still made fun of him for that.

Once we arrived at her apartment, I struggled to get her on her feet so I simply carried her in, I was strong enough for that and she wasn't really heavy nor that tall for that matter, I had her beat by a few inches, her head was up to my chest.

Once inside her apartment I made my way to her room, she was having a laughing fit, she was in her own little world. I placed her on her bed then, she grunted as I placed a small kiss on her forehead, I always did this. When I tried to move away however, her grip stopped me, she had her arms around my neck pulling me closer to her.

"Sakura?" I whispered to her, she was starring at me with a goofy smile.

"Sasukee stay with me tonight" I raised an eyebrow at her "I love you so much my Sasuke, that Karin doesn't know what shes missing!" She laughed still holding onto my neck.

I knew what I had just heard but I couldn't believe it, I wasn't going to come to any conclusions at the moment while she was like this, it would get me nowhere but I would however ask her in the morning. I pried her hands off my neck gently and turned for the door.

"Goodnight Sakura" was the last thing I said before making my way out of her room and closing the door behind me. Tomorrow would be another day and I was pretty sure it would be a long one.

I made my way toward the extra room that was to say mine, I closed the door behind me as I made my way to the bed that was placed under the big window in the room, I laid down and I didn't know when but at some point I fell asleep while thinking of the woman just a room away.

**End of Sasuke's Pov**

* * *

**Sakura's Pov**

I grunted as the sudden warm feeling made its presence on my face, I stirred on my bed then as I began to open my eyes only to have my hand hold onto my head, from the sun and its position in my window I guessed it was past one o'clock in the afternoon, dang.

I had such a headache, I must have been really drunk last night because the last thing I remembered was throwing my arms around Sasuke in an attempt to make him dance, it probably didn't work anyways seeing as since he wasn't one to let himself go even when we were at a club.

I sigh frustrated with myself for being so reckless with my sake but I felt like I needed to forget if not for an instance about my troubles and I'm guessing it worked.

I stood up from my bed then,making my way to the mirror in the back of my door, I was still wearing the same clothes from last night so that probably meant that it was Sasuke the one who brought me home, he never bothered to change me and I was glad he didn't, it would be extremely embarrassing even though we had seen each other naked before, we even bathed together as children but that was back then.

I yawned as I opened my door and made my way to the kitchen for a drink. When I got to the kitchen, I made my way to the fridge and served myself some water on the cup I had chosen, I began to drink my water then.

"I see your awake" His calm voice broke through the silence.

I looked back to the entrance of the Kitchen to find Sasuke standing there with two McDonald bags and two drinks in his hands. He always brought me breakfast on the weekends, my first clue as to today being Saturday, I smiled as I went to his side putting the cup back on the counter in the process, I gave him a peck on the cheek.

"You stayed the night?" I questioned as we made our way to the table to sit down.

"Yeah" was his silent reply, we then began to eat.

"Gosh I cannot remember last night" I shook my head as I took another bite out of my sandwich and fries.

"You didn't miss much" I gazed at him then as I kept chewing "Naruto almost passed out and Ino was babbling things."

I chuckled "I wouldn't be laughing if I were you, you were doing the same" I raised my right eyebrow then.

"What did I say?" I saw him look away and then back at me.

"Well to begin with Ino was yelling that we should have babies" I felt my eyes grow wide, she was one dead woman "and she said you love me" oh she is definably dead meat now "and to quote you, you said "**I love you so much my Sasuke, that Karin doesn't know what shes missing!**" oh my god.

I laughed nervously then "um wow we were really drunk" was all I could say to play it off. I wasn't ready to tell him the truth now, I just wasn't ready for the rejection.

"That much I'm sure" He agreed as his eyes pierced me, I looked down picking up my drink. Silence over took us as we kept eating. I just couldn't believe this, I had my chance to let him know that I really did love him but I was afraid to.

Suddenly his phone started ringing, I looked toward him as he took out his phone from his pocket, he looked at the caller ID and answered.

"What is it Naruto?" he greeted as I starred at him "Yeah I'm here with her now, shes fine" I smiled a bit, that Naruto.

There was a pause before Sasuke answered again "alright I'll meet you there in a few minutes" I saw him stand up from the chair then as he hung up his cell, he made his way to me as he put it away and gave me a peck on the check.

"Where are you going?"I questioned as I stood up from my chair, I walked with him to the door then.

He turned to me once the door was opened "Naruto wants to meet with me in Ichiraku's ramen, I'll come by later on when I'm done".

I nodded then "see you" I closed the door after him then and I quickly turn to go into my room where I knew my cell phone would be. Once my blackberry was in my hands I dialed Ino's number, I waited then and on the third ring her tired voice answered.

"Ino you will not freaking believe what we both said last night" my angry voice rang into the phone as she started to whine.

**End of Sakura's Pov**

* * *

**Sasuke's Pov**

I was feeling frustrated because Sakura just wouldn't budge, I sigh as I got into my car and began to drive to my new destination where I would find Naruto. Maybe I would talk to him about this, Naruto knew how I felt about her and surprisingly enough he had kept my secret which was really amazing considering how big the dope's mouth is.

When I got to Ichiraku's ramen, a small but very well known restaurant in Konoha which was Naruto's favorite place to eat, I parked my car and made my way inside to the usual table we always got when we ate in this place. Once I reached the table I took my seat next to Naruto.

"Sasuke" Naruto greeted me.

"Naruto, whats going on?" I questioned.

"Last night was fun as hell!" he grinned at me.

I sigh "you were half dead, how would you know?"

"That's how I know you bastard, the fact that I cant remember a thing" his grin grew.

I rolled my eyes "right" the waiter came then, Naruto ordered his usual miso ramen and then the man left again. He came back a few minutes later with Naruto's order and left again, the dope began eating then.

"your not gonna eat?" Naruto turn to me then.

I shook my head "No, I ate with Sakura" I saw the small smile on his lips then as he ate his ramen "shut up dope" I rolled my eyes as I looked down at my hands.

Telling Naruto about my love for Sakura had been a big mistake, he made fun of me for it whenever he saw fit. He of course though it was stupid of me that I hadn't told her yet of my feelings.

"Ino said something while she was drunk last night" I looked back up at his face, he was starring at me "She said Sakura and I should have babies already."

Naruto chuckled "She is one bad drunk" He shouldn't speak, he was worse.

"She also said that Sakura loves me" I saw his eyes grow wide "Sakura herself said she loved me in her drunken state right after we arrived at her house" I saw his mouth drop a slight bit.

"Dude!" I cringed at his loud outburst "this is great!"

I sigh "Dope they were drunk, I told Sakura this morning about it and obviously she denied it, though I could tell she was nervous".

"Well you need to talk to her Sasuke"I rolled my eyes again.

"Right and say what dope?" it was his turn to roll his eyes.

"What else? tell her how you feel, its time to do so teme" I sigh, he did have a point.

I was ready to put this to an end, I was tired already of not being able to tell her how much I really do love her, I was taking a big chance but I didn't care anymore.

I took out my blackberry from my pocket ignoring the confused stare I was receiving from the dope and sent the text that would get this on the road. I stood up then from my seat and looked down at my other best friend.

"I never thought I'd see the day when I would listen to you" I smirked when Naruto shook his head and began to laugh.

I then punched his arm playfully as I began to take my leave, he didn't ask me any questions,he most likely knew where I would be heading off to. I jumped into my car and began to drive away, I wasn't thinking anymore I was letting my instincts take over me.

**End of Sasuke's Pov**

* * *

**Sakura's Pov**

I was suddenly very nervous as I kept reading over the text I had just received from none other than Sasuke.

Message from:

**~Sasuke~**

**I need to talk to you, I'm on my way.**_  
_

Aug.7 _ 3:30 pm

What was wrong with him? and what did he needed to speak to me about? I sigh I guess I would find out in a bit.

I took a deep breath as I took a seat on the couch waiting for Sasuke to arrive. When I talked to Ino and told her everything that had happened, She couldn't believe it any less that I could.

She advice me to just get over my insecurities and just tell him already and of course she was right, I needed to tell him about my feelings and I needed to do it soon, I needed to take the chance and I might as well do so now when I had the chance I mean who knew what he needed to talk to me about but I hoped that nothing bad would happen.

Just then I heard the lock snap, I stood up from the couch starring at the door as it was being opened only to reveal a very mellow looking Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" I questioned as he made his way to stand in front of me, he was taller than I "listen I need to talk to you as well and I well I-" before I could finish though I got the surprise of my life.

Sasuke Uchiha held me by my waist and was now kissing me on the lips, I was standing there in shock as he pulled away a few seconds later.

"Sakura" His deep voice pierced my ears.

I looked at him, I could feel the blush on my checks "Y-Yes?" His face was still close to mine.

He took a deep breath then "I love you, I've loved you for as long as I can remember" his eyes screamed determination and I couldn't believe what I was hearing "I never told you because I was afraid."

I struggled to find the words I was looking for, I took a deep breath "Sasuke...I was afraid too" I saw his eyes grow a bit in surprise "I've loved you for a long time as well" I smiled a bit then as I took his lips in mine just as he had done before.

All these years of wasted time, I knew we couldn't take it back but we could make up for them and we would be doing just that and I couldn't be happier, I would finally have as close a perfect life as I could get.

I was with the one I loved and that's all that mattered to me, I wasn't sure what the future would bring but as long as I had Sasuke with me I was sure it wasn't going to be so bad.

Falling for your best friend really wasn't as bad nor as dramatic as it seemed.

**The end**

* * *

I hope the couples mentioned here were fine with everybody and the extra Itachi details about him being married and being a father as well, I wanted to play around with a new idea and this is what came out but anyways I hope you all enjoyed reading this and I also hope to hear your opinions about it as well,thank you all for reading.

**XxXInuyasha's Little AngelxXx**


	2. Epilogue

**Here it is,**

**Hope you all enjoy it=]**

* * *

**Sakura's Pov**

I smiled to myself, I was sitting in my bedroom looking out the window as I reflected on my life again. Three years have now passed since Sasuke and I became an item and our anniversary had been a month or so ago, we were both twenty four now and we were now living together in my apartment.

A lot had changed, for one Naruto had finally proposed to Hinata two years ago and they were now married and expecting their first child. I was now one of the best doctors in Konoha next to Tsunade herself.

Life just couldn't get any better than this, really it couldn't. It was so easy to live with Sasuke but it was what I was expecting, I practically lived with him already before but it was just slightly different now. Sasuke hadn't change one bit, he was however more sweet and loving but of course that was to be expected.

Sasuke was still working with his father and Itachi at the office with the newly appointed Naruto, his family was thrilled with us being together and the same could be said with my parents.

We had told Naruto and Ino together at the same time that same day and they had both expressed their love and happiness by calling us stupid and reminding us of how long it took us, yeah thanks.

They of course had a point, all the waiting for nothing but I assure you we had made up for every moment that had been lost. We have become inseparable but,there was always a but, there was a small problem, just a tiny one.

I had just found out this morning that I'm pregnant when I had taken a pregnancy test before coming back from the hospital.

It was bothersome really, the fact that I hadn't noticed anything up until now, I had begun to feel tired and nauseous last week and there was also the fact that I had never missed period in my life before so that got my attention and now I was a month pregnant.

I hadn't had a chance to tell Sasuke yet,he worked at the office till 6:00 pm and sometimes on a busy day till 7:00 pm and I knew better than to text or call him at work, Fagaku was a serious man and he did not like interruptions no matter who was calling and well it wasn't like this was such an emergency.

Sasuke and I weren't married yet, not even close to engaged but hell you may never know, a baby does change everything. I was a bit freaked out about his reaction. He had never spoken of having kids, not yet anyway but he had spoken of wanting to be married in the future, who knew what that meant to him.

I hadn't told anyone of this yet, Ino was off with Sai on vacation and Naruto was at the office too besides I would want him to be the first beside myself to know. I sigh as I suddenly felt a vibrating sensation, I looked down then as I got my blackberry out of my front right leg pocket.

Message from:

**~Sasuke~**

**I'll be home in a few minutes with Naruto.****  
**

Aug.13 _ 4:30 pm

I raised an eyebrow as I put my phone back in my pocket getting up from my chair. I made my way to the living room and sat on the sofa waiting for Sasuke's return with Naruto. I touched my stomach, guess I'll have to wait longer to tell him.

Though I couldn't help but wonder what was going on, they had never gotten out of work this early before.

**End of Sakura's Pov**

* * *

**Sasuke's Pov**

I sigh getting into the driver's seat as Naruto got in the passenger side. My father had let us go earlier than he usually did, thank god for Itachi. Itachi had received an urgent call from his wife Rika, her water had broken.

This will be their third child together, you would think he'd be more calmer but he ran out of that office so fast forgetting all about the meeting we were in. Father had dismissed the meeting for another day as he himself made his way with Itachi to the hospital, I would join them later on once I got Sakura.

"I hope Rika is alright" I heard Naruto say as I started the car getting us on our way out of the parking lot.

I nodded "She'll be fine, this isn't the first time she has kid."

Naruto sigh "man to think I'm gonna be in Itachi's place in a four more months."

That's right my best friend would know exactly how Itachi is feeling. Hinata was pregnant with their first child, I felt myself almost smile for his happiness. Naruto deserved this chance at a family of his own.

"I think you'll be worst" I chuckled as he groaned.

"You know you wouldn't do any better" I rolled my eyes.

"Way better than you that's for sure dope" I smirked stepping on the break as we reached a red light.

"When are you and Sakura having little monsters of yourselves?" I looked toward his direction, he was starring at me.

"No idea" was my quiet reply.

"You guys are slow" I rolled my eyes.

"You shouldn't be talking, your way slower dope" I smirked.

"Yeah yeah, Teme" he rolled his eyes as I stepped on the gas pedal again. I had never thought of having kids before, it just never crossed my mind but hell I wouldn't mind having some of my own.

I wasn't great with kids, Itachi could tell you that from experience, I had to take care of his twins this one time and if it hadn't been for Sakura I would have gone insane, little monsters were they.

Sakura and I had spoken of marriage once, I had said I would like to in the future and I really would. I wouldn't mind starting a family of my own with the woman I loved.

I didn't know when it would be the right time to do ask her to marry me but lately I had been thinking a lot about doing so, I was ready and I knew she was the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with I was just a bit anxious about her answer, I knew she loved me but I wasn't sure if she was ready to settle down.

The rest of the drive home was silent all except for the radio. Once I pulled into the apartment, Naruto and I made our way inside. When I opened the door the first thing I saw was Sakura sitting on the sofa turning her head to look at us, she smiled then. I made my way to her and pecked her on the lips, I sat down next to her as Naruto stood in front of us.

"Whats going on?" her eyes were full of confusion.

"Rika's water broke and that's why father let us go early, we gotta go to the hospital" I answered calmly as I saw her eyes grow wide in excitement. Sakura and Rika got along pretty well I'd say, they went out together with Ino or by themselves sometimes. Rika was a very nice woman, very kind and very fitting for my brother.

"We should hurry " I heard Naruto speak, I could tell he was smiling even when I wasn't looking at him.

"Yes lets go!" Sakura spoke as a smile broke threw her lips, she stood up then grabbing my arm. I smirked then, I stood up as the three of us made our way out of the apartment and into my car, this would be one hell of a day.

**End of Sasuke's Pov**

* * *

**Sakura's Pov**

I was so excited about this, to think I would be in the same position in eight more months. I could only imagine how Itachi was feeling, I remember when they had their twins,my gosh that night he had been a nervous wreck. I was on the passenger seat, Naruto was in the back seat as Sasuke drove us to the hospital.

When we got to the hospital and when we reached Itachi, Fagaku and Mikoto, Itachi was pacing around the hallway as Sasuke, Naruto and I sat with Fagaku and Mikoto.

"Itachi would you calm down?" I heard Mikoto ask her son.

"Yeah yeah" I shook my head, he was still pacing.

"Where are the twins anyway?" I heard Sasuke ask from my right side to Fagaku who sat on my other side.

"At the house with the baby sitter" Itachi was the one who answered but then we saw a nurse come up to us.

"Mr Uchiha?" She was standing in front of Itachi now, I stood up with Sasuke, Naruto, Fagaku, and Mikoto to stand at Itachi's side.

"Yes, is everything ok?" I heard Itachi's calm reply.

"Yes, your wife just gave birth and she along with your baby girl are fine" I saw Itachi's eyes grow wide, I felt my own do so too. They had chosen not to know the sex of this baby, you know surprise surprise. This was their only girl, twins were both boys.

"Can we see them?" I heard Mikoto speak from my side. The nurse nodded with a smile on her lips and led the way to Rika's room. When we entered the room, she was on the bed holding a wrapped baby girl, I immediately smiled as I saw Itachi make his way to her side along with Mikoto, Naruto and Fagaku.

I stayed by the door with Sasuke on my side who had this blown away look on his face, my smile grew. We then made our way to their side, she was so beautiful it made me hope that our baby would be just as beautiful.

Our baby, I reminded myself then of what my task was about, I still needed to tell Sasuke and I needed to do so soon. I pulled on Sasuke's arm as I made my way to the side of the room bringing him with me, far enough where the others couldn't hear us whisper.

I looked up at his face now, he had a confused expression.

"Can you believe this?" I smiled a bit as I whispered to him, I saw then the smirk I loved so much.

"Yeah" was his quiet reply, I looked down then, it was now or never.

"Can you believe in eight more months we'll be doing the same" I looked back up at him with a sly smile on my lips. I saw his eyes grow wide as he put the pieces together.

**End of Sakura's Pov**

* * *

**Sasuke's Pov**

I felt my eyes grow as her words hit me,I just couldn't believe it though. In eight more months we'd be here doing the same thing, I'd be a father, Sakura was giving me a baby.

Whoa

I looked toward Itachi, he was carrying his new daughter and I couldn't help the warm feeling that crept over me.

"Sasuke?" I heard her low whisper as I looked back at her. I took her hands in mine then.

"Sakura" I saw her raise an eyebrow "Marry me" her eyes widened a bit as a small smile broke, she nodded a small yes and then my own small smile broke.

I bend down and kissed her on the lips, when we broke apart a few seconds later I looked toward the others, they were still into their own little world, they had noticed nothing.

"Hey Itachi" I saw my brother look up from his baby to me "looks like I'm gonna start expanding the family too" I saw the smirk break on his lips as I heard Sakura giggle at my side.

"About time little brother" was his silent reply as he went back to his baby.

I saw my parents smile along with Naruto. I looked back down at my soon to be wife and enveloped her in a a tight hug gaining a surprise squeal from her.

There was so much to look forward to in our future and I couldn't think of none else in this world I would rather have this experience with, none better than my best friend, my lover.

**The End  
**

* * *

and that's it, I hope you all enjoyed this story and the epilogue. I hope everyone was satisfied with the mention of Itachi's wife and the name I chose for her and also with the extra children information. I hope I get to hear everyone's opinions on this and I really do hope you all enjoyed it, till next time.

**xXxInuyasha's Little AngelXxX**


End file.
